NO REASON
by VikaKyura
Summary: -Tidak ada alasan jika hati sudah saling memilih dan bertautan- Kenapa orang-orang pacaran di malam minggu? Karena kalau di malam jumat namanya uji nyali. summary gak nyambung RnR? hehe


**Disclaimer : I own Nothing.**

Warning : OOC. Keluar dari alur cerita aslinya. Gak jelas.

**NO REASON**

_-Tidak ada alasan jika hati sudah saling memilih dan bertautan-_

Kenapa orang-orang pacaran di malam minggu? Karena kalau di malam jumat namanya uji nyali.

* * *

"Kenapa kau mau pacaran denganku?" tanya Gaara pada pacarnya yang memiliki rambut _blonde_.

"Karena kalau aku pacaran sama Shukaku, aku bisa dibunuh." Jawab Ino sambil menatap Gaara mantap.

"Oh, iya." Paham cowok berambut merah itu sambil mengangguk.

Giliran sang gadis yang bertanya, "Kenapa kau menerimaku?"

"Karena jika tidak, kau akan menaburiku seluruh bunga di tokomu bahkan sebelum aku mati." Jawab Gaara yakin.

Ino nyengir cerah sekali. "Tentu saja." Ucapnya sambil menggandeng Gaara dan meneruskan langkah mereka.

Mereka berdua sedang berkencan. Malam itu adalah malam minggu, saat dimana para pasangan kekasih pergi memadukan cinta mereka.

Sambil melihat lampu taman ria yang berkelap-kelip, Ino mengencangkan genggamannya pada jemari Gaara.

"Gaara, apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Sudah pasti." Jawab sang pacar.

"Kenapa?" sang gadis ingin memastikan.

"Karena kau satu-satunya gadis yang menerimaku apa adanya. Padahal kau tahu kalau aku memelihara rakun buas yang haus darah itu, si Shukaku."

"Haha. Tentu saja, Shukaku kan imut sekali."

"Dan kau satu-satunya gadis yang bilang dia imut padahal tanganmu sudah digigit sampai berdarah olehnya."

"Dengar Gaara, aku akan tetap mencintaimu meskipun kau punya hobi aneh yaitu tidak suka tidur sampai aku harus ikutan bergadang sekedar untuk menemanimu di telpon."

"Aku sudah bilang sebaiknya kau berhenti menelponku tiap malam."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu tetap terjaga sendirian semalaman karena bisa-bisa kau memikirkan gadis lain."

"Mana mungkin aku bisa memikirkan gadis lain saat kau menempelkan foto-fotomu di dinding kamarku, sampai melekatkannya di jidatku sega-"

"Ssst, dengar aku kan lagi curhat." Ino memotong, lalu gadis bermanik aquamarine itu melanjutkan curhatnya.

"Dan aku akan tetap mencintaimu meskipun aku tahu kau punya dua kakak yang punya kebiasaan aneh. Aku rela meski kak Temari yang galak itu yang suka sama berondong, pacaran dengan sobatku, Shikamaru. Dan aku tak keberatan kalau harus menemani kak Kankurou yang maniak boneka itu main boneka-bonekaan sepanjang hari."

"Ya, aku sangat tertolong karena Temari mulai jinak sehabis pacaran dengan temanmu dan Kankurou berhenti mengajakku bermain rumah-rumahan semenjak kau datang ke kehidupannya-eh, kehidupanku."

"Tidak masalah. Kau makin mencintaiku kan, Gaara?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Gaara.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Meskipun kau sangat dingin, diam dan jarang sekali bicara aku tetap mencintaimu."

"Aku mulai jadi cerewet semenjak pacaran denganmu."

"Itu bagus kan! Kau kan harus sering ngajak ngobrol peliharaanmu."

"Shukaku tidak suka ngobrol, dia sukanya menggigit atau merobek makanannya."

"Oh," desah Ino.

"Gaara, kita mau kemana?"

"Jalan-jalan."

"Iya, tapi kok daritadi seperti tidak punya tujuan?"

"Bukannya tadi kau mintanya jalan?"

"Duuh, iya tapi maksudnya bukan jalan yang itu." Greget Ino, punya pacar yang dingin dan belum pernah pacaran memang bikin gregetan.

"Aku tidak peduli mau kemanapun, yang penting bersama dirimu." Kata Gaara datar.

"Aku juga sih, tapi masa semenjak pacaran dari satu tahun lalu kita kerjanya jalan terus? Kata orang-orang pacaran bikin tegang."

"Kebanyakan orang bakal merasa tegang kalo berada lima meter dekat denganku. Kau saja yang aneh."

"Aku bukannya aneh, tapi ini namanya cinta."

Kini mereka berdua menemukan sebuah bangku dan duduk disana. Ino menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Gaara sambil lengannya masih mengunci lengan Gaara.

"Gaara, kenapa kau tidak mengganti tato yang ada di keningmu itu dengan namaku?"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena cinta sama dengan Ino."

Gaara mengusap dahinya yang bertato dengan jarinya, "Tidak kurasa jauh lebih baik begini." Ucapnya datar.

"Huh? Kenapa?" sekarang Ino yang bertanya, keheranan.

Gara diam dan membatin, sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Karena kepalaku akan jadi sangat berat jiga harus terus membawa-bawamu."

Ino, kebingungan.

**End.**

* * *

LOL. Ini adalah fic GaaIno pertamaku. Mungkin memang terkesan gaje tapi semoga pembaca menyukainya. RnR?


End file.
